Love Is Weird
by Junatina
Summary: Lindy's a geek,  Garrett's the football jock. When one day they finally meet for the first time, Lindy immediately grows feelings for him but Garrett's the school hottie and all the girls want him, could Lindy actually have a chance? Especially since popular cheerleader, Jasmine wants him too... Lindy/Garrett, Jasmine/Logan & Jasmine/Garrett
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody, Junatina here. :) I decided to finally write at the I Didn't Do It section again although I haven't really been keeping up with all the episodes so don't be so harsh if my writing is oldish. Hope you enjoy this story and leave a review.

* * *

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

I took out my books from my locker to get ready for first period and I tied up my hair with a red hair tie into a ponytail. I grabbed my school backpack and my best friend Delia suddenly popped up behind me.

"Hey Lindy," she greeted, her usual grin appearing to her face.

"Hey Delia, how was your weekend?" I asked, trying to act gleeful although I wasn't.

On the weekend my parents filed a divorce and I was bullied on Twitter, Instagram and Facebook.

It honestly hurt, not the bullying because I'm used to it, but the divorce especially since I have to chose between my mother and my father and if Logan and I have different choices, we'd be separated which wasn't really a difference since he doesn't really hang our with me, he used to but then he befriended popular jock, Garrett and he ditched me for popularity.

I never talked to Garrett although he came to my house a lot to hang out with Logan, the most he ever did when he came to my house was to take a quick glance at me and whisper to Logan, which was probably an insult about me.

"Oh it was good, my mum took me to a farm to meet some goats," Delia replied.

With that, the bell rang, not the regular bell, the fire alarm, we all had to go outside and wait. Luckily it was math, my worst subject and not English, my favorite subject, that I had to miss.

I saw Garrett, we were split into lines, for each class we're supposed to go to, we're in the same class in everything but gym, although he never even once spoke to me.

He was right behind me, with Logan behind me.

The teacher saw Garrett and Logan talking although they were supposed to be quiet so she made me go in the middle with them.

I groaned in annoyance, I hated Garrett he was stuck up and rude, all the girls fell for him.

My worst enemy, Jasmine goes all over him trying to wow him, I think Garrett has feelings for her and Jasmine obviously does too. If any girl tried to even talk to Garrett in front of her, she'd push her and make her life miserable.

Jasmine was the most popular in school, she's stylish and pretty, that I'll admit but she's horrid to everyone, especially Logan because he always tries to flirt with her. I saw Jasmine try to sneak into Garrett's line, she traded places with the girl in front of her.

"Hey Garry!" Jasmine chuckled, a grin forming on her face and her fingers on Garrett's shoulder.

She took a glance at me and made a disgusted face, acting like I was garbage.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Hey Jazzy, so you want to hang out with me at Rumble Juice today, with Logan and I?" Garrett replied.

"Sure, as long as Logan doesn't come," Jasmine agreed, trying too act like it was a date.

"Logan, is that okay?" Garrett mouthed to Logan.

He nodded although I could see he was furious.

"Linds, could we swop places?" Logan asked.

"No, the teacher told me to go in the middle of both of you," I answered, although that wasn't the real reason.l

"Oh Lindy, you're always such a goodie two shoe, do shut up, I'm trying to talk with Garrett," Jasmine ordered.

I bit my lip, wanting to slap her hard on her cheek. Logan pushes me and went in front of me, chuckling.

"Lindy Watson, I told you to go in the middle of them!" my math teacher shouted.

I opened my mouth to say something but didn't, instead I bit my lip,

Jasmine and Logan laughed at me but Garrett stayed silent.

"Garrett, why aren't you laughing?" Logan asked.

Garrett shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a bad sense of humor."

They carried on talking until we were allowed to go back into the school building, it took half a period so I still had to go through with math, I sat in my usual set, the front, while Logan and Garrett sat in the back and Jasmine was in another class so she wasn't there.

During class, a person sent me a note, it was from Garrett. Why would he send me a note? He never even spoke to me before.

It said:

**Meet me outside of school, after school.**

**-From Garrett**

I wondered why would he even want to speak to me, wouldn't that loser him down the social board?

Delia sat next to me, at math class and she was trying to read the note Garrett had sent me.

I looked at Garrett, with a confused class and he just mouthed me are you coming? I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Lindy, turn your head facing me, stop looking at Garrett," my math teacher ordered.

After school, I met with Garrett.

"What do you want? Don't you want to hang out with Jasmine, I'm a loser, you don't want to be seen with me, since popularity is so important," I told Garrett.

"Well, you have an attitude. I just wanted to get to know you better, since we never really met although I always go to your house," Garrett replied.

What the hell? He wanted to know about me? From all people, me!

"No," I responded and walked away, he pulled my arm and I was an inch away from his lips.

"Please," Garrett begged.

Jasmine saw me and Garrett and thought I was going to kiss him, Jasmine pushed me away and tried to kiss Garrett.

"How dare Lindy even try and talk to you!" Jasmine screamed, glaring at me.

"I told her to meet me here," Garrett explained.

"I think we need to take you to a doctor to check your brain. Lindy's a loser! She can't like you, let alone try and kiss you!" Jasmine shouted.

With that, Garrett put his arm around Jasmine comforting her and they walked to Rumble Juice.

One question was going around and around my head, did I have feelings for Garrett?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was REALLY happy by all the kind feedback for you guys, like really 8 reviews, that is awesome! For this chapter, I've changed my writing style a bit and have tried to be more descriptive. Please tell me if you like chapters like this one or like the first chapter. ****J****Anyways, here's chapter 2, if you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to leave a review because they make me happy! Lol.**

**BY THE WAY: I now have my own website, where I talk about anything and give you info about my stories so please follow my website, it would mean the world to me. Here's the link: **** .com all you need to add is **

**So here's the new chapter, the full link for my website (instead of doing my instructions that I said here) is on my profile to go automatically. **

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

The thought of having feelings for Garrett made me went to vomit, yes he was cute, with that adorable hair and those heart whelming eyes. Snap out of it Lindy!

I walked home and when I arrived, I saw Logan watching television in the living room. I ignored him and walked upstairs to my room.

"Hey Lindy," Logan greeted.

"What do you want, Logan?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you a question," Logan replied.

He looked really nervous, his eyes were red and watery. He bit his lip and his hair was all messed up. Something really has to be wrong, Logan never looked like that.

"What is it, Logan?" I asked, softly.

I walked up to him and sat next to him on the couch, feeling pity for my younger brother.

"Umm. So... uh… you know that…our parents are…," Logan began, choking the words out.

I put my hand on his shoulder, wanting to hug him but knowing that he would feel embarrassed, I didn't.

"Breaking up, I know," I added.

"Well…um… who are you picking?" he continued.

I honestly didn't even think about that, I loved my parents the exact same and it was hard, my parents were loving, kind and strict people. They were kind and friendly and love Logan and I the exact same so it was really tough to pick. I wish I could just spend a week each with each of them but I know that would get tiring. The thought of not seeing one of my parents every day made me feel weird.

A tear rolled down my cheek, not knowing what to say.

"Its fine, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to tell me, it's just I want to…be with you," Logan said.

I smiled, just a tiny smile. Logan may have not been very nice to me at all and he had ditched me but I now knew he still loved me. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go.

"No, it's just, I haven't thought about it, it's just too," I replied.

"Hard?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "Exactly."

We carried on hugging each other until Logan needed to go to the toilet, 5 minutes later.

"Well, I better do my homework then," I said.

I walked off to my room, my school bag on my shoulder.

My room was my total comfort zone. My door had a keep out sign, which had under it:

Especially Logan

I tore it off the door, crumpled it and threw it in the bin.

My wallpaper was this pretty ruby red, with a miniature sort of chandelier, my bed was put into the corner. The cover was just plan hot pink with a white pillow with my name in bold. My covers were fluffed so it would be warmer. My dresser was right next to my bed, it wasn't much really, just an oval-sized mirror, with two drawers, one for things for my hair, which were about 20 bobby pins, about 10 hair ties and my hair brush. The other was for makeup, which I didn't wear much, other than lip gloss.

My closet was right opposite my bed, I didn't have that many outfits since I didn't bother much about my appearance, at the other corner was a bookshelf and right next to my bookshelf, about 2 inches away was my reading chair which was white and had a light pink cushion on it.

I threw my school bag on my desk, took out my homework and placed it onto my desk, I headed to the toilet and took a shower, it was relaxing when the hot water hit you, you'd feel like all your worries were gone. After I took a shower, I wore my pajamas which was a long sleeved red shirt that said: Live in the Moment. To match was just long red pants that came with the pajamas, I put my feet in my panda slippers and sat on my desk chair.

I couldn't concentrate on my homework at all, I kept thinking about Garrett, the moment where we nearly kissed was repeated over and over again in my head. I couldn't get him out of my head as much as I tried so in the end, I gave up my homework and decided to do it after dinner so I basically went on Instagram and basically browsed around.

Afterwards I decided to head to Rumble Juice for a smoothie, completely forgetting Garrett was there.

**Meanwhile…**

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

At Rumble Juice, Jasmine and I were sat right at the corner of the café drinking our smoothies. She seemed to think it was date although it was just a friendly snack together but she didn't seem to get that.

"Garrett, if you want us to stay as we are, you need to get away from that ugly Lindy, she's a complete nerd," Jasmine began.

Honestly, I couldn't stop thinking about her, I don't even know why I invited her outside the school to talk, I guess I felt sorry for her being treated so horribly, she didn't really have any friends, just Delia.

I've always had an interest in Lindy, she seemed unique and different, but I couldn't fall in love with my best friend's brother, could I?

Of course not, pshh, these aren't even feelings, it's just because I met her for the first time, that's all.

I kept on day dreaming while Jasmine kept talking about clothes and shoes, I swear does she really expect me to be interested in that type of conversation.

"Garrett, you're not paying any attention whatsoever, what's going on in your head. It's that idiotic Lindy, isn't it?" Jasmine asked.

"No…Of course not, she's just a lame, nerd who is blonde," I lied, not even one word was the truth.

Jasmine grinned, looking very satisfied indeed and she was looking closely at the door for Rumble Juice. I turned around, it was Lindy Watson, her eyes were watery but I could see she was holding the pain back, she must have overheard our conversation although it was just a lie.

Oh crap.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the second chapter, if you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave a review! Can we hit 15 reviews with this chapter? See you guys next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in more than 2 weeks, I don't have a proper reason, I was just lazy. I'll try to make the updates more frequent but school's starting for me next week and I'm going to be really busy except on weekends which is like two days and I have other things to write too but hopefully I'll be able to give you guys decent chapters so here's chapter 3, enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated, let's try to hit 20 reviews with the chapter. :D**

**Garrett's P.O.V.**

"Garrett, you're not paying any attention whatsoever, what's going on in your head. It's that idiotic Lindy, isn't it?" Jasmine asked.

"No…Of course not, she's just a lame, nerd who is blonde," I lied, not even one word was the truth.

Jasmine grinned, looking very satisfied indeed and she was looking closely at the door for Rumble Juice. I turned around, it was Lindy Watson, her eyes were watery but I could see she was holding the pain back, she must have overheard our conversation although it was just a lie.

Oh crap.

"Thanks a lot Garrett for enlightening me on who I really am," Lindy cried and ran out of Rumble Juice.

"Jasmine, you are sick!" I shouted at Jasmine.

She made it look like she was offended although I knew she wasn't.

"How was I supposed to know she was going to be here Garrey? I didn't tell her, it's just she was on your mind and I wanted to know what you thought about her," Jasmine answered, obviously lying.

"I don't want to hear your explanations Jasmine," I replied.

"Why do you care about her, anyway?" Jasmine asked me.

"I uh don't, I just hate treating people like trash, that's all," I lied.

I somehow cared about Lindy, she was different, a good kind and I wanted to know more about her, she could show me the real point of life, Jasmine was just a bad influence but she's the principal's daughter so I had to be nice to her.

**Meanwhile…**

**Lindy's P.O.V.**

I had expected him to insult me, you couldn't trust people like him, everyone like him were popular, snobby, rich jerks, that would play around with your feelings, he made me barf, I felt disgusted that we nearly kissed, just ugh.

I wasn't allowed to date anyway.

Although I didn't care what he thought about me, I let a tear splatter down my cheek anyway. I returned home to find my parents arguing.

"I am so glad we're divorcing!" my dad shouted, clenching his fists.

"Me too, I bet you the kids are going to be staying with me, because you're a piece of rubbish!" my mother screamed back, they both looked at me.

Nobody understands how it feels so see your parents arguing, never going to live with each other ever again, having to choose who you'll live with, it's tough, really tough, I love them both equally and I don't know who to choose, I look at them one more time and I shake my head and run upstairs to my room, it's unbelievable how adult parents could act like such 5 year olds.

I look at my phone to find a text message from Garrett, I ignore his message and delete it, he tries to phone me and I ignore. How the hell did he get my number, anyway?

Then Logan comes to my room.

"Umm, Garrett wants to talk to you on the phone," Logan says.

I groan. "Tell him to go away."

He nods and leaves the room. I just don't get it, I'm nothing special, I'm a nerdy girl, who gets a 98 percent average, I'm bullied and he decides to talk to me, I don't feel good about that because any girl who decides to hang out with Garrett, ends up turning into a huge mess and gets tormented by Jasmine, the principal's daughter, who you don't want to mess with, she can get you expelled for something you didn't even do.

**The Next Day…**

At school, I'm at my locker, talking to Delia. There's still 10 minutes before class so I try to stall Delia so I wouldn't have to talk to Garrett. It disgusts me when I think about him, I honestly didn't care how he thought about me, I don't want to be in his troubled and messed up life, I don't even know why him and Logan are in the highest class, Logan does copy me a lot so he probably passes it on Garrett.

"Well Lindy, I have to go to the toilet," Delia says.

I groan. "I'll go umm with you, yeah," I mumble after seeing Garrett coming my way.

She nods and I follow her to the toilet when a hand takes my wrist. I try to call Delia but she's already in the toilet.

"What the hell do you want?!" I ask.

Garrett's right in front of me, an apologetic look on his face.

"I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean the words I said, you're the opposite of the words I said," Garrett answers.

I fold my arms, unconvinced.

"Then why'd you same them?" I ask. He stays silent. "Exactly, so get away from me, I don't want you messing up my life!"

With that, the bell rings and I walk to class, sitting at the front, next to me was Garrett. I groan in annoyance and move to the next seat but he kept following me every chair I sat in, he sat next to me even if someone was already sitting there, he'd just pay them 5 dollars and they'd move, he's such a spoiled brat and I despised people like that, always getting their way, it's just stupid.

"Get away from me!" I hiss, my books clutched to my chest.

"Not until you forgive me," Garrett answers, looking more serious than usual.

"Idiot," I murmur under my breath.

This is going to be a long day.


End file.
